You Are Weak
by Kratos Goa'uld of War
Summary: Megatron is back. This is my take on what would happen if Megsy and Galvy met up. Read and review.


Hello people's. This is my first ever Transformers story. I have already posted it once, but I wanted to format it properly so it could be readable. This is basically a story in which Megatron and Galvatron got in a fight or something along those lines.  
  
Well anyway, enjoy and review and things.  
  
Thanks ^.^  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Galvatron sat at his computer in his quarters. He was scanning Decpeticon files from years past. He was fixated upon one figure. It was that of Megatron.  
  
'Megatron?' He thought. 'Why is that name so familiar?'  
  
Galvatron tried his hardest to remember. The name seemed so familiar. Almost like it was part of him somehow. Little did he know Megatron was who he used to be. When Unicron was destroyed, Galvatron lost all the memories he had that were from his life as Megatron. All the battle experience, the turmoil, the struggle that made Megatron was no more than shattered fragments in his memory. All those shattered fragments had haunted him in his dreams.  
  
He glanced down at his computer, something had caught his attention at the bottom of the screen. He read it. It said that Megatron had been missing since before Unicron was destroyed, he went missing after the blitz on Autobot city. Galvatron began laughing. His laughs echoed through the Decpticon base. They were the laughs of a madman.  
  
"Your day will come Megatron. Mark my words, your day will come..."  
  
"Looks like Galvatron is having a fit again." Scavenger, one of the Constructicons, said to the Decepticons gathered in the planning room.  
  
"I wonder what it could be this time?" Rumble said.  
  
"Who knows, probably another hair brained scheme of his." Long Haul said.  
  
"I wish Megatron was here." Frenzy started. "We could have taken Cybertron back. All Galvatron has done is cost our already small army more casualties than during the entire Great War."  
  
The other Decepticons nodded in agreement. Then they heard a voice call out.  
  
"It's Starscream's fault." The crowd turned to see Astrotrain standing in the doorway. "He is the one that threw Megatron out of my cargo bay after the blitz on Autobot City."  
  
Before anything more could be said, Galvatron's voice came over the intercom system.  
  
"All Decpticons to the shuttle bay at once. I have devised a new plan for getting rid of the Autobots."  
  
The Decepticons were in no hurry, as they knew the plan would fail, mostly due to Galvatron's random bouts with madness.  
  
In a laboratory in the bowels of the base. One could see the flickering of a welding machine, and the sound of metal hitting metal. Inside a lone, blue Decepticon was hunched over another robot. The other robot was a bit taller than the blue one, but was grey.  
  
The blue robot looked like a master craftsman who was putting delicate details into a project that he had spent his life on. The Decepticon moved around the lifeless robot and moved various tools along the body. He moved from the head down to the right arm where large, black fusion cannon sat.  
  
He transformed into his recorder mode and a long cable came out of his side and attached to the robot's head.  
  
"Soon you will lead us back to glory. Mighty Megatron."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I want small groups to search out any Autobot camps on planets other than Cybertron and Earth. Find all Autobots and destroy them." Galvatron said to his army. He began to climb into his shuttle when he heard a voice call out from the crowd.  
  
"Won't you be leading us all mighty Galvatron?"  
  
"NO! I have my own problem to deal with."  
  
The Decepticons watched as their leader took off, leaving them in confusion. Just then the Constructicons merged to form Devastator.  
  
"My fellow Decepticons. Glavatron has left us to go chase a ghost." Devastator said.  
  
The crowd gazed up at the 70 foot robot in front of them. They were awed at how intelligent Devastator had become. He used to be stupid, due to the energy it took to stay combined, but over the years the Constructicons had learned how to channel more of their collective intelligence into their combined form.  
  
"Now is our chance to destroy the Autobots. Follow me to glory!!!"  
  
None of the Decpticons moved. Astrotrain stepped forward.  
  
"Devastator! What do you mean 'went to chase a ghost'?"  
  
"He has gone off to find Megatron." A sinister grin came onto Devastator's face. "Soundwave has been plotting to bring Megatron back for years."  
  
"But how?" Ramjet said "Galvatron is Megatron."  
  
"Yes, but before he was so rudely dethroned, he transferred a copy of his memories into Soundwave's storage banks." Devastator stated simply. The Decepticons let out a gasp of shock and surprise. They couldn't believe that Soundwave, who had seemed loyal to Galvatron, was plotting to overthrow him.  
  
"Now my friends. We shall want to prepare a proper ceremony for Megatron's glorious return. Now come with me to Autobot City and bring back some guests for the coronation." Devastator looked down at the Decepticons who soon began cheering wildly. Astrotrain transformed and the Decepticons, save Devastator, boarded and they took off for Autobot City on Earth.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Galvatron flew around space. He didn't know where to look for this Megatron character. He had no clue where he could be. From what he was able to figure out, Megatron was tossed out of Astrotrain and floated off into oblivion.  
  
Galvatron smashed his hand onto the console, causing sparks to fly.  
  
'This is futile' he thought 'that must have been a glitch in the system. This Megatron doesn't even exist.'  
  
Galvatron turned his shuttle around and headed back towards the Decepticon base on Charr. As he was flying he saw a bright flash of white light. When his optics refocused he saw the image of Megatron in front of him. He was no longer in his ship. It was just him and Megatron. Face to face.  
  
"You!" Galvatron said "Why do you torment me?"  
  
There was no answer from Megatron. He just stood there and looked at Galvatron. Galvatron could almost feel Megatron's optics burning a hole in him.  
  
"Answer me! I am Galvatron, leader of the Decepticons! You will answer me."  
  
No move was made by Megatron.  
  
"If you will not answer me, then be prepared to die." Galvatron raised his cannon and fired the largest blast he could muster. Megatron just laughed. The voice sounded so familiar to Galvatron.  
  
"You are weak" was all Megatron said before charging up his own cannon and blasting Glavatron.  
  
There was another white flash and Galvatron was back in his ship. He was shaken. He tried his hardest to block that episode from his mind, but to no avail. The whole way back all he could hear was that voice saying.  
  
"You are weak."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Soundwave watched closely to the monitors attached to Megaton's body. They were similar to I.V.'s and fed energon into Megatron. It had been three hours since Soundwave had finished transferring Megatron's memories into him.  
  
He sat and watched as the last of the energon went into his former leaders body. Then, for a few minutes, nothing. Soundwave was growing impatient. He had spent years working on this project and was not about to fail.  
  
"Sound..Soundwave...." Megatron spoke. Soundwave jumped to his leader's side.  
  
"Yes mighty Megatron?"  
  
"What has happened?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Galvatron landed his ship. He slowly got out and started back to his quarters. He was stopped bye Soundwave running over to him.  
  
"Soundwave!" Galvatron yelled. "Why are you not hunting down Autobot scum?"  
  
"There is an urgent problem you need to deal with Galvatron. There is an intruder in the staging room. He is to powerful for me. You are the only one who can stop him, Mighty Galvatron." Soundwave said in his usual monotone voice.  
  
Galvatron looked a t Soundwave. He could see laser burns on him. He knew he was telling the truth, as always. Soundwave was the only Decepticon Galvatron trusted.  
  
"Very well, I will deal with him."  
  
Galvatron and Soundwave made their way down to the staging room. Galvatron told Soundwave to stay outside and wait a few minutes until he came back with the body of the intruder. As he walked in, a small smile came across Soundwave's face.  
  
Megatron sat with his back facing the door. He waited patiently for Glavatron to come in. Soundwave informed him about all that had happened since Megatron had last downloaded is memories. Megatron understood that Glavatron is what Unicron turned him into.  
  
"Show yourself intruder" Megatron heard Glavatron say from the door- way.  
  
Megatron didn't say anything and slowly turned in his chair.  
  
"So you are what I have become." Megatron stated bluntly. "Pathetic."  
  
"Megatron!?" Galvatron said in surprise. "You are the one who attack my most loyal Decepticon.  
  
"Who? Soundwave?" Megatron said with a sneer. "He was never loyal to you. Since the first time I met him, I knew I had an undying ally. Even my death would not stop him from being loyal to me. He has played you for the fool Galvatron, and now you pay."  
  
Megatron approached Galvatron and grabbed him by the neck. He lifted him high in the air and sneered at him.  
  
"You are so pathetic. What was I thinking when I let Unicron change me into you?" Megatron threw Galvatron hard against the wall, knocking Galvatron's cannon from his arm. He slowly walked over to him. Megatron then removed his own weapon. "I was once a gladiator Galvatron. A noble warrior. I went undefeated for more than 300 years. Then I went to the Cybertronian council to discuss the expansion of our civilization. They were against it. Near sighted fools. That's when I first met Soundwave. He was a like minded robot, who shared my idea of our race being the rulers of the universe. With him I started the Decepticons. We had become great. Until you came along." Megatron picked Galvatron up and threw him again. "You are a madman. Almost as mad as the council. You do not realize the power you have. You have wasted time by attacking the small Autobot camps. You are a fool, and now we shall see you is stronger."  
  
Galvatron slowly got up. Megatron approached him. In a quick movement, Galvatron swung his fist upwards. He connected with Megatron's chest, knocking him back.  
  
"You talk to much Megatron." Galvatron swung again and again. Thanks to Unicron's re-formatting, he was much stronger than his previous self. Megatron was getting a beating, but wouldn't back down. "You are inferior. I am to strong for you." Glavatron went to swing again, but Megatron got out of the way too fast and slammed his fist into the side of Galvatron's head. Galvatron flew across the room. The force of Megatron's punch was unbelievable.  
  
"And I am too smart for you." Megatron smiled a cruel smile as he watched Galvatron struggle to get up. He knew it was of no use. Megatron had his Galvatron in the part of his head and brain that controlled most of Galvatron's motor functions. Most importantly his balance.  
  
Megatron walked over to the table and picked up his cannon and re-attached it to his arm. He walked to Galvatron, who had managed to get up to his hands and knees.  
  
"No Megatron, grant me mercy. I beg of you." Galvatron said, trying to look for some way to turn the tide of the fight.  
  
"Long ago, I said the same thing. I know what you're doing. Unfortunately for you, I am not Optimus Prime. Goodbye Galvatron. You are weak."  
  
With that Megatron let loose the most powerful blast he could. When he l looked down at Galvatron, all he saw was a melted pile of metal. An evil laugh escaped Megatron.  
  
"You are weak."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~  
  
Well, that was that. I actually wrote this story form my first semester Freshman English class. I got an 'A'.my teacher was an idiot though. But now I have good English teacher.YAY.  
  
Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please don't hesitate to read or review.  
  
Buh Bye ^.^ 


End file.
